


You Came, You Saw, You Conquered

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional tags to be entered when author is not on mobile, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Harry had decided they absolutely needed to try all of it. At one time. In one go.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	You Came, You Saw, You Conquered

**Author's Note:**

> First time participating in the monthly Drarry Drabble Challenge!!! 
> 
> Thanks so much to this month's hosts! <3

"You came, you saw, you conquered."

There were some fifteen empty cups in front of them, scattered across the table like leaves on pavement. Or, the cups had petal rims, so maybe more like flowers on water. Except, Draco considered carefully, flowers on water had such a delicate and beautiful grace to them.

This table looked like a disaster.

Which was fitting, because Harry Potter, collapsed half onto the table top with his glasses askew, also looked like a disaster.

No one should eat that much ice cream in one sitting. Draco had said as much two hours ago.

But fortescue's had come out with six different limited time flavors and two new products, a warm cake dessert and a clever twist on floats, and Harry had decided they absolutely  _ needed  _ to try all of it. At one time. In one, ill-advised go.

Draco, due to his well-developed and prudent mind, had only sampled a spoonful of each. At least, at the beginning. By the end he tried to eat whatever he could fit in his stomach just so that Harry would stop trying to fit it in his.

The evidence of Harry's conquest lay before them. Each cup symbolized a feat previously unachieved. This was his battle ground, his stand. And he had eaten it all.

Harry didn't respond, so Draco continued. "Do you feel proud of yourself?"

"No," Harry moaned miserably. And then, "...a little."

It was charming. Draco smiled as he pulled Harry up off the table. "Come on, Alexander."

"That's a bad joke," Harry said sleepily. "You'll have to roll me."

"If I have to roll you, it's right onto the couch."

Harry laughed, then groaned because it hurt. 

Draco sighed. "Maybe next time you'll listen when I say something's a bad idea."

Harry's grin was criminal. Draco fell for it like a fool. "I never listen to you. And you  _ like  _ it."


End file.
